Falling Angels
by AyanamiChan
Summary: Relena has run away, and a strange girl with prussian blue eyes appears in Cinq. Secrets of Heero\'s past are revealed as he tries to win Relena\'s heart. HYxRP, kleenex advised.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Gundam Wing, no matter how much I want to...don't sue, Ayanami_Chan has no money...no money earned from this fic, blah, blah, blah. 

I know some of you read this before, and then I took it down. Well, I didn't like where the story was going, so I decided to change it. Don't skip ahead so many chapters because you already read them. Remember, I changed them. I'm the authoress. I can do that. 

* * * * * 

Falling Angels: Prologue 

* * * * * 

2 years after the Endless Waltz... 

She was cold. Very cold. And alone. There was no one near by. Not a soul. The girl brought her legs up to her chest and bowed her head so it touched her knees. Her short, chocolate brown hair fell around her face, cloaking it in shadow. Her clear, cold blue eyes shut tightly as a tear made it's way between her clenched eyelids. 

"I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry." She chanted to herself, hardly even mouthing the words. But this failed to block out the memories that were so fresh in her mind. Memories that would never fade. "I must be strong, I will not cry." 

"It's alright to cry. It's natural. You can't always be strong." A voice came from nowhere. No, it had come from her memories. Andy said that, a long time ago. She had hurt herself playing, and he had come to comfort her. 

"Andy..." She cried his name softly, giving up. She let the memories come. And the tears that came with them. They were at home, and he told her a bedtime story. They were in the park playing. Sitting on the swings. They were five years old. On the same swings, eight. Then eleven. Then they were sixteen, and he had hugged her and kissed her and told her he love her. Then he was standing in front of her, between the guards and the corner where she was hiding. Then her was bleeding, lying in her arm, his life draining away. Then he was gone. 

And she was here. She opened her eyes, and let the river flow. 

* * * * *

A pair of prussian blue eyes snapped open. She was cold, and she felt alone. But, she was in a warm bed, and she was by no means alone. There must have been twenty or more girls sleeping in that room. 

But the bed next to her was empty, except for the lone teddy bear set by the pillow. _Something is wrong._ she thought. _Very wrong._

She gently picked up the bear. She held it in her hands for a moment, studying it black button eyes, and the red ribbon tied around it's neck. _Where are you, sister?_

The girl got up, letting her long brown hair out of it's braid. "That's it." she whispered, careful not the wake the others. "I'm calling Chris." 

* * * * *

OK, that is the much the same as the first prologue, but I changed it a bit. From here on out, my major changes will become more visible. Enjoy! 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:   
No sue me, OK? 

* * * * * 

Falling Angels: Chapter 1 

* * * * * 

1 month before... (before the prologue, that is) 

Relena Darlian/Peacecraft stepped of the shuttle on L1. She dragged her bags out behind her, and loved it. _I finally get to move my own luggage! God, that feels good._ She smiled, and left the spaceport. 

Relena quickly went to the small apartment she had rented, grabbed some boxes from one of her bags, and ran into the bathroom. Half an hour later, she came out with her newly black hair in a tight braid. 

She sat on the single couch, and turned on the TV. Flipping through channels, she came upon the local news. 

"Breaking News: A shuttle approaching L2 had blown up. Cause unknown at this time. It is believed that Princess Relena Peacecraft was onboard that shuttle, on her way to the summit at L2." Relena gasped. "It is possible this is an assassination attempt. No word if the Princess is alive or dead. Stay tuned for updates as they are released." 

Relena stared, aghast, at the TV. "Assassination? They were going to kill me?" She sat there for a few moments, shocked. Then it hit her, like a brick wall. 

"Oh, no! Heero! Millardo! They'll think I'm dead! I just wanted to disappear. I didn't want this..." she pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her knees. "What am I going to do? What can I do?" she mused, aloud, "I can't go back. What would it look like, 'Oh, it's OK, the princess was running away, so she wasn't hurt.' All of my credibility, down the drain. Plus, Millardo would never let me out of his sight again. And Heero...how can I let him think I'm dead? How can I let him know I'm alive?" 

She sighed, and came to what she thought was the best course of action. The shuttle accident only served to cover her escape better still. She could only trust Heero to put two and two together and realize she wasn't on board. Her body wouldn't be recovered, and neither would her luggage. From the debris she saw on the news, a lot of luggage and bodies should be floating around. It wasn't a big bomb, it was placed to breach the passenger cabin, killing all inside. Heero should be able to figure it out. 

_But if he does, will he come looking for me?_ She wasn't sure. She knew Millardo or one of the other pilots might find she wasn't killed, but none of them had Heero's tracking skills. they would know she was alive, but not where. And even that would take them time. _Does he care enough to come find me? Is that why I ran away, to test his feelings for me? NO! I ran away so I could be someone other than Princess Relena Peacecraft of Sank._ she affirmed herself. 

Pushing these thoughts out of her head, she turned off the TV, and set to building a life of her own. Not the life of Relena Peacecraft. 

The life of Cerena Dorlian. 

* * * * *

One month later.... 

The room was dank, dark, and smelled horrible. It was empty. No, not quite empty. A figure lie comatose in the corner. From the slow, shallow breathing that could be heard, it was sleeping. It turned over, in the midst of a dream, probably a nightmare. That simple movement sent spears of agony through it's bruised and broken body. 

The girl sat up, slowly, steeling herself against the pain. As soon as she was ready, she lifted herself to her feet. Her prussian blue eyes clouded with pain, and then quickly cleared once more. 

She made her way to the door, and tried the knob. It was locked. _What a surprise._ the girl thought to herself. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and hunched over the lock. She gasped in pain, and then thought to check her injuries. 

_Bruised ribs, probably broken, nothing else too bad. Except for my head. It hurts like hell._ she assessed. She then proceeded to pick the lock, ignoring the pain. 

Soon, she was out of the small cell, and in need of an exit. She passed by several doors, but they all opened to other rooms, not the outside. One door opened to a pair of bunks, one to a kitchen, a small gym, and so on. 

The last door in the hallway opened to a lounge. She saw someone watching TV in the center of the room. She crept silently over, dispite the agony it caused. She winced with the pain, and the figure turned. 

"Well, if the little angel hasn't decided to pay me a visit." he sneered, taking out a gun. 

She quickly threw herself forward and attacked the man. Before he could even remove the safety, she broke his neck. Standing back, she examined the man's face, no longer sneering, lifeless. 

"Angels do not fall that easily." she said calmly. Sure it was him, the man she had been sent to kill, she said to herself, "Mission Accomplished." 

Then she turned and left. 

* * * * *

_Two days? Two days have passed, and I'm still no farther than I was before. There has to be some way to get home without having to buy shuttle tickets._ She realized there wasn't. She had to find someone she knew, here on Earth, who would help her. 

_Marie is out of the question. But, I need to go home. I probably need to go to the hospital too, for my head. But this Angel ain't going nowhere without a fake ID._ she proclaimed, to herself. She racked her brain, however much it hurt, for someone she knew on Earth. 

"Chris!" It came to her suddenly. She shouted his name out loud. He will help me, all I have to do it find him, or have him find me. 

She dragged herself to a phone booth, and dialed the operator. A pretty young lady came on the screen, but the girl turned the visual off before the woman saw her. 

"Hello. Can I help you?" 

"Yeah, can you connect me to a Heero Yuy, please?" 

"Heero Yuy? The Gundam pilot?" the lady's voice filled with curiosity. 

"That'd be the one." she affirmed. 

"OK, hold on one moment. Oh, who should I say it's from?" 

"From Kitty." 

* * * * *

OK, you like that? More coming soon!! I promise!! 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:   
Ayanami only owns Gundam in her dreams. 

Note: I'm making Mariemaia a few years older. Just be warned. 

* * * * * 

Falling Angels: Chapter 2 

* * * * * 

"Miss, I'm sorry, we could recover nothing from your apartment." The fire fighter told her gently. 

"Nothing?! But, all my money is in there, everything I own, I don't have anything..." her voice trailed off. 

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing left. May I have your name, please?" he asked, going back to business. He took out a form. 

"Cerena Dorlian." She said. Then she turned around and walked off, ignoring all his other questions. 

_I have nothing now. I worked there, at the building. I lived there. Now it's all gone, and the owner is dead too. There is no proof anywhere of my employment, so I am left with only the clothes on my back._

She turned off into an alleyway, and punched the wall. 

"I can't even get a good job anymore, because I never completed high school. That stupid war got in the way." She kneeled down in the street, and silently began to cry. 

"At least there is one up side to this. Now it will be very hard for Heero to find me." she said to herself. 

She sat there and cried herself to sleep in the dark alley. 

* * * * *

Heero sat by the hospital bed, holding the sleeping girl's hand. He hadn't left her side since he had brought her here three days ago. 

Duo was in the room as he recived the call. He was surprised to get a collect call, and was ready to hang up, but as soon as he heard the word 'Kitty', he demanded it be put through. 

---FLASHBACK--- 

"Put it through. Now!" Heero practically bit the poor operator's head off. 

"OK." she said weakly, and connected the lines. 

The screen flicked black, and then the word 'Audio Only' appeared in green print. 

"Kitty? Kitty, you there?" he asked gently, concerned, the emotions clear in his voice. Duo's eyes bugged out. 

_Mr. Perfect Soldier showing emotion? God in High Heaven, what the hell in going on?_ Duo thought to himself. Duo examined the look in Heero's eyes. It was the same look he'd been wearing for the past three weeks. Worry, extreme worry and concern. He'd been worried as hell ever since he came to the conclusion Relena was still alive. But, never had those emotions ever taken more than the man's eyes. Now they claimed his entire face. 

"A...Angel?" a voice came from the screen. The green print disappeared as a face, a bloody, bruised, dirty face, replaced it. 

"It's me, Kitty. What happened? Where are you?" He smothered her with questions, his worry increased tenfold by her appearance. 

"Chris, Earth, Sank Kingdom, capital city, the phone booth on 168th and 3rd." she told him, to the best of her knowledge where she was. Then, confident he would come and get her, she collapsed. 

"Angel!" he yelled, standing up. "Angel!" he tried once more, then hung up. He grabbed his Preventers jacket, and look straight at Duo. "Come on." 

Thankful he was working in Sank, she drove out to where Kitty said she was. 

Stopping the car in the middle of the street, he ran out the phone booth. He opened it up, and collected the bloody, filthy mess in his arms. 

He gently shook her, to wake her up, and she slowly came too. 

"G'Morning." he said, smiling weakly to mask his feelings. She smiled up at him, and then cried out. "What? What is it?" all traces of his smile gone. 

"My ribs...broken." she managed to gasp out. "Probably a concussion, knife would to left thigh, bullet scraped my shoulder." she began listing all of her major wounds. 

"Angel, why didn't you go to a hospital?" By this time Duo had parked Heero's car, and came out to join them. 

As he came up to them, she passed out once more. "I don't know why she didn't go before, but we'd best take her to a hospital now." Duo remarked, and took the drivers seat as Heero put the girl in the back. "Who is she, anyway?" he asked. 

"My sister." Heero replied. Duo was stunned. The rode in silence the rest of the way to the emergency room. 

---END FLASHBACK--- 

The doctor walked in the room with some charts in her hands. "Mr. Yuy, your sister will be fine, although she may remain asleep for a while longer." He nodded to the doctor, and she left, leaving the papers on the table. 

Just then, Zechs entered the room. "Yuy, this was the last thing I expected from you. A little sister." 

Heero didn't respond, he only looked at the sleeping girl. 

"She looks enough like you, I believe you're related. But is her name really Kaily Yuy? And where has she been since the war, while you were out fighting in Gundam?" the tall blonde man pressed. 

"She was training to take my place, should I ever fail." he said. Then Heero stood up, and kissed the girl's forehead. "Watch her for a moment please. I need to make a few calls. Our family and friends should know what happened." With that, Heero left the room. 

"Family...?" Zechs was unable to do anything but mutter that word. _Heero Yuy has a family?_ Zechs shook his head, and sat next to the strange girl. Her black hair would fall to her chin if it weren't tied back. "And the funny thing is, as soon as my sister leaves, his comes back." 

Heero returned a few moments later and said, "You can go now if you want." 

Zechs shook his head. "I'll stay a while. She reminds me of Relena." he said, although the girl looked nothing like his sister. 

"Ha!" Heero shouted, and Zechs looked up, eyes wide. 

"Ha? Who the hell are you and what have you done with Heero?" Zechs demanded. 

"She's nothing like Relena. Relena is the Dove of Peace. She wouldn't hurt a fly, even if she would slap Mariemaia. Kitty, well, she would take delight in pulling off the fly's wings, and then making me eat them. Kitty loves to fight, it's what she does best. She's even better than me." His voice softened and he smiled slightly as he made this confession. 

"Yuy, how can that girl fight better than you?" 

"Long story." he said, and refused to elaborate. "We'll have visitors in about an hour. I bet Marie will tell you. She'll do anything to piss me off." 

With that, he sat down and returned to the quiet, brooding Heero Yuy that Zechs knew. 

* * * * *

In an hour, just as Heero had said, there was a knock on the door, then it burst open. 

"Mariemaia! I knocked, we should wait for them to open it!" Lady Une followed a speeding wheelchair into the room. 

"Mama! Knocking won't work, those two wouldn't answer the door if it fell on top of them. Chr- uhh...I mean, Heero!" she yelled. Heero got up and gave the would-be dictator a hug, leaving Une stunned. 

"It's OK, Marie, call me by my name." he said. 

"OK Chris!" the redhead chirped, and looked over at the girl on the bed. "Oh, God, what happened to Kitty?!" she demanded. She wheeled over to the side of the bed, and gently brushed aside some stray hair. The girl on the bed stirred, and began to awake. 

Kitty's head was spinning as she came to. "Oh, shut up, the angel of bitchiness is trying to sleep." she groaned. 

"Kitty!!" Marie yelled, and got whacked by a bandaged hand. "Hey, what was that for? Oh, right." She promptly shut her mouth. 

"Hey girl. Long time no see." Heero stood beside her and patted her head. "You get more beautiful every time I see you." 

"Don't do that!!" she complained, batting his hand away. "You get uglier too." she replied. "So when can I get outta here?" she asked, her blue eyes fixed on Heero. 

"That's the thing, you see. Doctor says you'll be here for two weeks, and Sally agrees. I trust Sally, and her judgement. Add to that, I am the epitome of an overprotective older brother, you ain't going nowhere for two weeks. And _then_ I'm going to take you home, and you'll stay there for a month, to recover. Do you understand?" 

Lady Une and Zechs jaws hit the ground. _Overprotective older brother?_

Mariemaia began laughing. "Ohhh, girl, you been told!" The hand that had whacked her earlier whacked her again. 

"I will agree to that on one condition. If-" 

"You will agree to it regardless." Heero interrupted. 

"Oh, no, once I'm half better, I'll beat your ass and leave. Unless you agree." 

Marie began laughing harder. "She's got a point, you know. She _could_ beat you up if she wasn't so hurt." 

"I know." he growled. "What'd'ya want, oh angel of hell?" 

"I want the two of you to come home with me. It's been a long time." she said, softly. 

Heero sighed with relieve. That he could handle. "OK, we'll come, right Marie?" 

"Right!" she said, silencing her mother's protest with a Heero Yuy style death glare. 

The prussian blue eyes closed, and she said. "Mission Accomplished. Ow! Hey, I can rip anything off I want, I'm your sister." Then, ignoring his protests, she slipped into a deep sleep. 

* * * * *

OK, you like? More coming soon! You see, it's a lot like the old one, but different. 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:   
Ayanami_Chan doesn't own you!! Don't shoot, please!! Heero, put down the gun. 

Heero: Why should I? 

Ayanami: If you let me live, I'll use my power as authoress to help you. 

Heero: You already ruined Relena's new life, and practically killed my sister. And a whole bunch of other things too, but I can't say because the readers don't know yet. 

Ayanami: I can make Relena love you. 

Heero: She already loves me. 

Ayanami: No, no, *whispers in his ear* _That_ kind of love you. 

Heero: Oh. *holsters gun* You got a deal. 

Ayanami: *sighs* Relena, you're gonna kill me. Aw, well. On with the fic! 

AN: I know it's confusing when I jump form time to time, but I'm telling two sides to the story. The only problem is that they occur at different times. This is just to help you confused souls out there. Relena ran away, and about a month later her apartment burned down. About the time it burned down was when Kitty was escaping from her captors. Now everything's going to happen at the same time, except for flashbacks, which I don't have any planned. As this chapter starts, Kitty is just getting out of the hospital. It's been two weeks. Hope that helped! 

Note: I'm making Mariemaia a few years older. Just be warned. 

* * * * * 

Falling Angels: Chapter 3 

* * * * * 

Two weeks later... 

Kitty demanded to have a wheelchair she could propel herself. She would have asked to have no chair at all, but her leg hurt so bad, she agreed to it. So she and Mariemaia were in the parking lot, Marie showing her how to pull stunts on the wheelchair. 

Kitty's jaw was on the ground as Mariemaia pulled out of a spin. "How do you do that?" she asked astonished. 

"How do I do that? Easy. I lived in one of these for two years. The hard part is surviving the yelling-at I get if mama catches me." Marie laughed, and sped off towards her adoptive mother's van. Kitty laughed too, and followed. 

Heero was still inside, filling out the paperwork, muttering to himself. 

"Name: Kaily Yuy, Birthday: 12/22/183, Parents: unknown and unknown..." Zechs listened with intrest. 

Heero saw the last line on the form and laughed to himself. _By signing here, you agree that all the above information is true to the best of your knowledge._ He grinned, and handed the from to the nurse at the front desk. 

"Sir, you have to sign at the bottom." 

"I can't. If I do it means all the info is correct. Even the name is fake, but the birthday is right." he tossed over his shoulder as he turned to leave. 

Zechs and Une stared for a minute before following him out. 

* * * * *

Relena lied in the filth in an old alleyway, crying. She was hungry, thirsty, and tired. She has no money, nothing. She went into a soup kitchen a few days ago. She couldn't stay long, because she remembered what it was like to serve at one, rather then be served. The shame, she couldn't bear it. She had to leave. 

After a while, she pulled herself from the ground and began to dig through the trash that surrounded her. _There must be something of value here._ she thought to herself. 

She dug through the trash for hours, coming upon nothing but old phone bills, rotting food, broken toys, and general trash. 

A flash caught her eye, from something near the base of a pile she hadn't been to yet. She slowly moved over to it, then began to free it from it's hiding place. It was a metal box that had obviously been there for a while, but it hadn't rusted or anything. It was a strong, expensive box to simply throw out. There was no damage to it, as far as she could tell, and the lock still worked. 

_Well, I have a lot of time on my hands, lets try picking it. I'd best learn how anyway._ she thought, and pulled an old safety pin from one of the piles. Then she set to work. 

Half an hour later, she heard a faint 'click', and smiled. She gave a small yank, and it opened. "So that's how you do it." she said aloud, pleased with her achievement. She removed the lock from the box, and closed it again. Within five minutes it was open once more. "This will be useful." she said, referring both to the skill and the lock. 

Then she set the lock aside and looked at the box. _I shouldn't open it, it belongs to someone. But they left it here, and I found it. Maybe I can find who it belongs to, and return it to them. Maybe a reward. No...that's only an excuse to open it. No matter my situation, I must keep my morals. If I have morals, then why do I need to pick a lock?!_

This train of thought left her crying on the ground once more. She shoved the box back to it's hiding place, and threw the lock against the wall. Then she sank down to the floor, and sobbed. Soon, she was asleep, but not at peace, for nightmares claimed her mind day and night. 

* * * * *

Relena woke up hot. Why was it so hot? _Oh, too many blankets._ she thought, and threw one off. _Wait, blankets?_ a voice in her mind cried out, and her aqua eyes snapped open. Instead of the dark alleyway that had become her home, she was in a heated room, on a small bed, with pillows, blankets, the works. 

"What?" Relena sat up, startled. She looked around. She was in a large room, with cots like hers lining the walls. there was a large locker by each bed, and a table with a small lamp. A wide aisle in the center was formed by the ends of the beds. There was a double door at either end of the room, and one of them was propped open. It looked like it lead to a bathroom. 

She heard a groan, and realized she wasn't alone. Looking closer at the cots, she saw some of them were occupied. The one next to her had a girl in a school uniform sprawled over it. The girl rolled over and fell off the cot. 

"Oof!" the girl grunted, and yawned. 

"Hello." Relena said, quietly. 

"G'Morning." the girl said grumply. "Or afternoon, if you want to get down to it. God, I can't believe I slept 'till four-thirty. I didn't run _that_ far this morning. Did I?" she asked. 

"I don't know...where are we?" Relena asked. 

"Oh, yeah, you're new. This is the Angel Orphanage. Jack found you out on the street, and brought you here. He runs this place, along with Jamie, his wife." The girl pulled herself up, and sat on her bed, facing Relena. "I'm Kay Angel." She help out a hand. 

"Cerena Dorlian." Relena extended her own hand, and they shook. 

"Don't worry, Cerena, this is a nice place, I've lived here for nine years." she reassured Relena. "Want some lunch? Err..dinner...or whatever. Want food?" 

Relena smiled. _She sounds like Duo._ "Yeah, that'd be great." Kay began to brush and braid her hair. Relena let out her black locks, and Kay handed her an extra brush. "After I look human again." she amended. 

"Showers are in there. There are extra uniforms there too, just find your size." she pointed at the open doors, and then went back to her own mess she called her hair. 

As soon as Relena was alone in the shower, she got to thinking. _That girl looks familiar, even though I've never seen her before. Her eyes, they're so blue and cold, but she is so nice. Who do her eyes remind me of?_

Then an image came to her, Kay was sitting there talking, and on the bed behind her, there was a teddy bear with a red ribbon around it's neck. _It looks like mine! Exactly!_ her mind yelled out. _It's like the one Heero gave m-_

Then she knew who else had those cold blue eyes. 

"Heero." she said his name softly, and sank down to the floor and cried, as the water flowed over her. 

* * * * *

"Chris!!" a voice yelled out. "Come on!! We're gonna be late. You're not gonna back out on me are ya?" she dared. 

Heero poked his head out and yelled, "I'm coming, I just have to grab something." He ran into Relena's room. He silently gave a tribute the skills he never knew she possessed. She left him a note in a place where only he would find it. In it she asked him not to follow her, even though it turns out she was a lot harder to track than he thought. After a while, he decided to give up and let her live a new life. All he knew was she was alive and probably on L1. 

Well, that was nice, because home was on L1, and he was headed home. maybe he would see her. _But if I do, I won't tell her anyone, and I'll let her be happy where she is._ he promised himself. Heero had to admit do himself that he loved her, now that she was gone. He took the bear off her bed. The bear he gave her. 

He took the bear as a sign. She was leaving it behind, and Heero along with it. He sighed, and put the bear in his bag. As he left the room, he said "Goodbye, Relena." and left her behind. He left his heart behind with it. 

They got in the car, and the five of them, Zechs, Une, Marie, Kitty, and himself, drove off to the spaceport. They were on their way to the place where Heero had lived for five years, Kitty for nine. The Colony L1 Angel Orphanage. 

* * * * *

This is getting to be a lot of fun, writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it. Oh, and, btw, Heero, would you like to be my muse? Pleeease? No?! Awww....I'll ask Duo then... 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Gundam, but I do own Kitty, Kay, and all the new people. 

* * * * * 

Falling Angels: Chapter 4 

* * * * * 

Relena woke up the next morning, still depressed, but feeling better. She didn't know how to handle it, how to make friends with this girl that reminded her of Heero every time she saw her. But somehow she would manage. At least here she had a warm bed and a roof and food. She could deal with a broken heart that kept on tearing apart. 

After she had showered and dressed, Kay brought a few friends over from the other side of the room. There was a girl that was sixteen, Kay's age, and one that was eighteen, Relena's age. 

"Cerena, this is Hallie," she pointed to the blond sixteen year old next to her, "and this is Hikari." pointing to the Japanese girl. "Hallie, Hikari, this is Cerena." 

Relena greeted them, and then the three girls shoved two of the cots together. Then they sat in a circle, with a spot open for Relena. She came and took the spot. Hallie turned Relena so each girl sat facing another's back. Then she felt pulling on her hair. 

"How would you like your hair today?" Hallie asked cheerily. 

"What? Oh, just a simple braid." She replied, rather stunned, but deciding she liked it here. She smiled and tapped Hikari's shoulder. "Hikari, what about you." 

"Surprise me." she said. 

Relena raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure? You don't know me very well..." she trailed off, mischief in her voice. 

"Oh, anything is fine on me, as long as I can get it out this evening. If I can't, you have to." she laughed. 

"OK. I won't do anything complicated." Relena began to pull Hikari's rich black hair into the hairstyle she knew best, the two braids tied in back. "Wow, you hair is so nice. And the color is natural too." 

"Yours isn't?" Kay piped up. 

"Nope, I'm a blonde. I need to redo it though. The color is showing at the roots." she explained. 

"Hmm. Another ditz Hallie. You are no longer alone!" All the girls began laughing. 

"Tell you what. I'll get Jamie to buy some today, and we'll all dye our hair tonight." The other three girls cheered at Kay's suggestion. 

As they finished and left the room for breakfast, Relena found herself truly enjoying this. _Maybe I will stay here._

Everyone in the Orphanage was there, all the boys and girls. There were about fifty kids total. Before they ate, Jack went to the front and called for attention. "Kids who have been here for a while, I have an announcement. You all remember Chris, right?" The boys cheered and Kay cheered with them. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, you know that Kitty left a month and a half ago. I also told you all she was hurt, but recovering. Well Chris found her on Earth, and he's taking her back home. He will also take a small vacation with up for a while." 

Kay jumped out of her seat. "Yes!! Demons, you going down!" she shouted, much to Relena's puzzlement. 

"Kay, sit down. Well worry about that once Chris and Kitty are here. Marie is coming with them for a visit as well." This was met by cheers from the girls and groans of 'Kill me now!' from the males. 

"Long story." Kay said as she sat down. "Chris is my older brother, and Kitty is my sister. Chris has been gone for four years. He left to fight in the war, so the two of us wouldn't have to. But, you'll meet them later today. Anyway, let's eat!!" she cried. 

_Fight so they wouldn't have too. That reminds me of Heero, although I can't think why._ Relena pondered this for a moment, then dismissed the thought and began to eat. 

* * * * *

Heero was sitting next to Kitty and across from Une and Marie. After about thirty minutes he reached into his carry on bag, pulled out a roll of duct tape, and looked meaningfully at his sister and her best friend. The quickly stopped sharing blackmail stories from the last two years. He then replaced the roll in his bag. 

Noticing Lady Une's look, he said, "You know, I forgot how much I hate traveling with your daughter. The duct tape is an old joke." 

If anything, this sent Lady Une and Zechs farther into shock. 

Suddenly, something occurred to Marie. "Oh! Chris, we're going home!! Em and the boys are still there!" she exclaimed. 

"Demons fallin' back to hell." Heero said in unison with Kitty. 

"You two never change." she said, laughing. 

"No. Never." Heero assured her. 

"You would expect Angels to change? No, we are eternal!" Kitty taunted, and laughed. 

Heero whacked her on the head playfully, although only a slight grin cracked his face. "Now don't go spilling all our secrets, little angel." 

"Anyway..." Marie interrupted. "When you get back, Em is going to challenge. And if I know Chris, you won't be playing, Kitty." 

"Exactly." Heero nodded. 

"But how are you going to play 2 on 2 basketball? We have no 2 on 2 strageties!" Kitty pointed out. 

"Neither do they." Heero parried. 

"You can't play 2 on 2, you gotta let me in!" 

"Fat change, angel." 

"What's more important to you, my little scratch or family pride?" she asked. Then, "Ohhh...stupid question, never mind..." 

"If the Demons challenge, I will refuse." 

"Refuse?!" The girls asked, astonished. "Has anyone ever done that before?" Marie asked. 

"Yes, actually. Just once, only a few weeks before you moved in." Heero said. "Aaron had broken his leg and no one told me. If I knew, I wouldn't have challenged. Em slapped me. She thought I knew." 

"Ohh!! She slapped you!! I bet she loves you! Kissy, kissy now!" the two erupted into laughter. 

"Oh, shut up, will you. I do not like that Demon. You two girls are nuts. You know that Em has cooties. And Eric and Aaron have cooties too. Which one do you like, I can never remember. Are you crushing on Eric...no, I think that's Kay..." he teased. 

Fire blazed in the girls eyes as she silenced her brother. "I will never, ever feel anything but hate for the Demons." 

"Then you're missing the point, little angel." Heero sighed, his mood changed suddenly. "You have to know your enemy to defeat them. Not only that, you must understand them. And you can't hate them. It only gets in the way. Do not hate, it will only come around and bite you in the ass." Heero did not smile. "I believe your hate has already done so. We've been in friendly competition since we were little. But you hate them, and that leads you to think we are better. If we really were better, wouldn't we have won this contest years ago? 

"We are different from the Demons, yes, but we are not better. Sometimes, we must join with our enemies if we are to survive." He closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. "I called Jack and got the full story. You left on a mission. Without Kay, because she was down with the flu, like Eric. You could have replaced the Demon of Fists and worked under Emily for one mission, but you refused. You thought they were below you." 

He continued his lecture, capturing the attention of those around him, including Zechs and Une. "You thought you could take a half-trained soldier into the field and survive. Andy was never really good with a gun, nor could he fight to match even Kay. His knowledge of tactics was worse than yours. Yet you took him out. Your infatuation with him blinded you to his weakness." 

By this point Kitty was crying. "Are you saying it was my fault? Because I refused to go with Demons, because I took him...that's why he's dead?" she sobbed, and he rubbed her back. 

"I'm sorry angel. I never wanted you to fight, but it was in your blood. I tried to fight for the three of us, but you two fight anyway. Now you see the horrors of war. Someone you love dearly has died. You don't remember Momma or Poppa. I saw them die. They were my first lesson. But I didn't learn, so the Lord had to take away Kaily." Heero blinked, his face filled with pain, then composed himself once more. 

"Angel." He lifted her chin, and looked at her tear streaked face. "You see the truth that the Lord sent us here to learn. Now the only Angel yet to fall is Kay." Kitty's heart tore further as she thought of her sister going through the same pain. 

"Hey, Chris, I forgot about this." Marie spoke up, quietly. She pulled a cross from around her neck and handed it to him. "You dropped it back at the fortress two years ago. I was going to give it back but I never saw you..." she handed him the cross. 

He looked at the simple piece of metal in her palm, and pushed it back. He then pointed to Kitty. "She needs it more then me. I don't need good luck anymore." 

Marie put the cross around Kitty's neck, and guided her towards the wheelchair-friendly bathrooms to wash up. 

"I didn't want to break her heart, but there was no other way." He said in apology. Then his face hardened, and he was the Perfect Soldier once more. "It was necessary." 

* * * * *

Hmm...it was necessary, ne? Why? Why did I make Heero do that? Now he's just gonna kill me. Perfect. All I need is *him* after me. I already have an English teacher after my rear, why this? Anyway, R&R plz, *hugs* and all that good stuff. 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:   
Gundam Wing, own it I do not. Sue me, you do not. Own Kay, Kitty, and all original characters, I do. Speak like Yoda, I do. Enjoying this way too much, I am. Heh heh heh. (Yoda laugh) 

* * * * * 

Falling Angels: Chapter 5 

* * * * * 

The two wheelchair confined girls rolled down the sidewalk a few yards ahead of Zechs, Une, and Heero. Kitty's eyes were still red, but she was recovering, Heero hoped. He had fallen back into his Perfect Soldier guise. Nothing showed what he felt inside. His heart was torn. Relena was missing, possibly dead, and his sister was injured, in heart, body, and mind, and it was his fault. His fault. 

_I'm suppose to protect her. But she had to learn that lesson on her own. Couldn't I have softened the blow a little? Has it been so long that I've forgotten how to love my sister?_ He walked down the street, lost in thought. 

Mariemaia was comforting Kitty as they made their way towards their old home. Without warning, Kitty turned, and opened the gate to the park they were passing. It was a cemetery. Kitty went in, and began to make her way up the small hill toward the apple tree at the center. 

Heero saw this, and ran to catch up with her. Une and Zechs moved to enter the park as well, but Marie moved her chair to block the gate. She glared at them. "Let them be." she said, and turned so she wasn't looking at the brother and sister. 

Heero pushed Kitty up to the top of the hill. He then kneeled before three stones set into the earth. All three were unmarred by time, but only one had any sort of writing on it. Carved in a child's hand, was the word 'Heart.' The other two lay unmarked, but some wilted flowers lay in front of them. Heero bowed his head and begin to pray. 

Kitty pushed herself up, so she stood, shakily, holding onto her chair for support. She then clenched her jaw, and took a step forward, ignoring the pain. After another step, she collapsed. Heero made no move to help her. 

She pulled herself up, and balanced on her knees. She then began to pray herself. The only difference was, she prayed out loud. 

"Momma, Poppa, forgive me. Kaily, Angel of Hearts, I'm sorry. I forgot everything you taught me. You were the heart of our family. We had no hearts of our own, we depended on you for that. And then you had to leave. Once you left, all we had were Guns, Fists, and Brains. But without a heart we were nothing. Chris learned to love on his own, and I thought I did too. I was wrong. Forgive me. Please." She prayed that her older sister was listening. "I know you are a real Angel now, Kaily. Watch over us, and protect us." 

As soon as she finished her monologue she got up and made her way to the wheelchair, where she collapsed once more. After a moment Heero finished himself, and got up. Before he turned to leave, Kitty thought she heard him say, "Goodbye Momma, Poppa. Thank you, Heart." 

She felt the jerk as he began to push her down the hill. She lowered her head once more. He silently pushed her the rest of the way to their home. 

* * * * *

"They're here!! They're here!!" A girl ran into the girls' room, yelling. 

"Who? Chris and Kitty?" Kay demanded. 

"And Marie too!" She grabbed a friend, and ran out to the front. 

Kay, Hikari, and Relena gathered together. "Neither of you two has met Chris. He's cool, and he's your age. Come on, let's go!" She ran out, Hikari and Relena close on her heels. The air of excitement was infectious. 

Kay ran out into the main room, and threw herself in her brothers arms. Relena and Hikari stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw him. 

"God Cerena, he's hot!" Hikari whispered to her. 

Relena didn't hear that, she only stared at the figure in the center of the room. _Heero..._

Kay hugged her sister, and immediately began to fuss over Kitty's wounds. The others crowded around. There was a cloud of girls around the two wheelchairs. A bunch of boys had pushed their way to Heero, and he was getting high-fives and smart-ass comments from childhood friends. "Hey, Mr. Heero Yuy, I saw you on the news!!" "Why, oh, Why, did you pick such a gay alias? I coulda thought of something so much cooler!" "Can I take a test drive in Wing Zero? Please?" 

He smiled, and said "Hey, guys, gimme a break, I didn't choose the name, and NO, you may NOT set foot in Wing Zero. Mine." he declared. 

"Chris!! I got some people I want you to meet!" Kay pulled herself away from the girls, and grabbed his hand. "Come here." 

She pulled him over to the corner where Relena and Hikari were standing. _Heero? Here? Mariemaia too? Millardo and Une are there too, but they'll miss me. but Heero...he'll see right through me..._ She gasped as she saw Kay leading him towards her. 

Heero looked at the two girls in the corner. They were both new, one moved in two weeks ago, the other yesterday. They both had long black hair, but one had it in Relena's style, a style he had never seen anywhere else. His eyes narrowed. The girl looked nothing like Relena, with her small round face, and hazel eyes. But the other...she had her hair back in one large braid, like Duo's. 

But, as he approached, he saw her blue eyes fill with fear _Fear?_ and longing. He studied her, and could swear it was her. _Relena?_

Kay introduced Heero and Hikari. "Good to meet you, miss." he said, politely. 

"You too." she replied, stunned by his very, very good looks. "God, girl, you never told me your brother was that _hot_!" she whispered to Kay, and Heero smiled. 

He then turned to Relena...he thought. Without waiting for Kay to introduce her, he said, "My name is Chris Angel. And you are...?" he asked, holding out a hand to her. 

Her eyes filled with tears. "How...how did you know about that?" she stuttered, staring up at him. 

"I read your lips in the rear view mirror." he replied, smiling at the irony of it all. 

"Heero..." she threw herself in his arms, and he held her, comforting her. 

"Umm..." Kay stared at them, while Hikari quickly became red in the face. 

"Long story, girls." was all he would say. he buried his face in her hair, and shed a single tear onto her head. It was then he noticed her roots were blond. "You need to redo your hair dye." he said quietly. At that, she sobbed harder into his shirt. 

Zechs saw what was happening, and fought his way across the room to where they stood. "Relena!" he yelled out. Relena gasped, and pulled herself from Heero's arms. "Relena, is that you?" he asked, trying to picture blond hair instead if the black. It was surprisingly easy. He tried to get close to her, to hug her, but she backed away. 

"No!" she cried. "I won't go back! I won't!" she ran to the girls room, the door swinging behind her. Zechs made to chase her, but Heero stood in his way. 

"Yuy! What are you doing?!" he demanded. "Don't you care about my sister at all." 

"Yes. I do. Which is why I won't let you hurt her anymore. She left because of you, and the burden you put on her shoulders." Heero accused. "She wanted to go, and so she did. She's a adult. She can make that choice. I would never force my sisters to do something like rule a fucking country for me, just because I don't feel like it. No, I'd rather start a war, and fight, so they could in peace. Need proof? OK, I _did_ start a war, because it would help them. You fought in that war, not caring who's side she was on, you just fought. I fought for my sisters. And for Relena." He took a deep breath. "She ran away. She is probably running again right now. When she left last time, she left a note for me. She asked me not to follow her. I will respect her wish." With that, Heero turned on his heel, and stalked out. 

Relena leaned against the wall, right next to the door. She heard every word. She sighed with relief, and sank down to the ground, and began to silently cry. 

She felt an arm around her shoulder, and heard someone humming, She looked up, to see an irish girl with curly red hair and bright green eyes. "Who...who are you?" 

"I am a friend. I don't know my true name, but the people here call me Emily Demon." she helped Relena up. "Why don't we take a walk?" she said. Her accent was not thick, as to make her hard to understand, but rather made her voice sound beautiful. Relena nodded, and they set off. 

* * * * *

Hmm....now we meet a Demon? And, what's gonna happen between Heero and Relena? Don't ask me, I don't know yet! (But some sort of I promise some sort of happy-type ending. I think I'm incapable of writing anything else!) R&R plz!! *hugs* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:   
Gundam Wing is NOT MINE!! How many times do I got to say it?! 

* * * * * 

Falling Angels: Chapter 6 

* * * * * 

"So, Cerena, is it?" the Irish girl asked. 

Relena nodded, trying to dry her tears. "Cerena Dorlian." 

"Not your real name." Not a question. 

"No..." Relena didn't know what to do. 

"It's alright, Emily Demon isn't my real name." she soothed. 

"How did you get a name like Demon?" Relena asked, for the sake of conversation. Emily had escorted her out a back door, and into a garden. Relena ignored the beauty that surrounded her, as she tried to ignore the pain within her heart. She focused everything she had on this girl. 

Em laughed. "Long story, but we got time! Let's see....where to begin. Ah, I know." she turned to Relena. "Let's start with the boy you were hugging so tightly just a moment ago." Relena's heart tore at his mention. "You may know him as Heero Yui, or Yuy, or whatever, but here, we call him Chris Angel. Chris because that was the name he responded to. Angel because he and his sisters were Jamie's angels. 

"About a month after he and his sisters came to the home, Jack found me and my twin brothers. Now before moving into the home, Chris and I were...ah...acquainted." she said. The green eyes closed, and a smile came to her full, red lips. "We were complete opposites. Except we were so similar it was scary. We begged for food and money in the same area of the same colony, which means we were always fighting over territory. We both had a missing elder sibling, and twin younger siblings. Except where I had boys, he had girls. He stole things to support his sisters. I stole for the same reason, but I did it because it was fun too. He hated it." She sighed and sat on an ornate wooden bench. 

Relena sat beside her. "But why the name Demon?" 

"Well, Jack took the three of us under his wing, the same as Jamie had done for Chris. But we were obviously not friends at first, and were locked in constant conflict. They already had the name Angel. Who better to oppose angels then demons? We became Jack's Demons, to counter Jamie's Angels. At least me and Chris became close friends." she said, and leaned back. 

"We were trained to fight. The reasons behind it were long, and complicated, but it happened. We were trained as two teams of three. Two perfect commando teams. Me and Chris, our talent lied in Mobile Suits, or with guns. So we were the Angel and the Demon of Guns. Aaron and Kitty, they could beat anyone save each other in hand-to-hand combat. Hence, the Demon and Angel of Fists. Finally, Eric and Kay. They had brains. They could think. Strategies, planning behind our missions, everything. It came from them. The Angel and Demon of Brains." her face hardened with the memories. 

"Our two units would go on missions all the time. And we competed all the time. But never in actual fights. We'd play basketball, or some other sport, to settle the conflict. But, in real life, we were mercenaries. Highest bidder. But, when I was fourteen, they only wanted one. Chris. They took him away from us. That was when he left to pilot Gundam." 

She Irish girl finished her monologue, her recollection of the past. She looked over at the girl beside her. Tears were streaming down Relena's face. "Heero...I never knew..." 

"He's not Heero anymore. He's Chris Angel, sent from heaven to protect his sisters." she said sharply. 

"An angel? He never acted like an angel..." _Or did he?_

"I don't act much like a demon, do I? But you never know." she put an arm around Relena's shoulders, and let her cry. 

* * * * *

Heero loved the garden. Most of it he had planted himself, with Em. Looking back, he wondered. _Look at this. Look at what I created so many years ago. After doing this, how did I remain the Perfect Soldier for so long? What did Dr. J do to me to change me so much. I remember who I was. Perhaps if I go back to being that gentle child, Relena will love me enough to come back._ He sighed. 

He knelt before the small memorial to his older sister, Kaily, and prayed for a short while. He then smiled to himself. _I bet Zechs and Une got a shock when they realized I was christian. But they don't even know half the story._ He got up to leave, then stopped, frozen. 

He heard someone crying. "Relena..." he whispered. He turned to where the sound was coming from, and maneuvered through the small maze. On his way in he bumped into Em. "Em!" he cried, softly, and gave her a hug. "What's up?" 

"She asked me to leave her alone for a while." she jerked her thumb into the maze, towards the sounding of weeping. 

He nodded to her, and let her pass him. He then made his way to the center. _She wants to be alone, I should leave her alone..._ His mind came up with a constant ramble telling him to leave, but his heart would not, could not, leave her crying alone, in a strange place, in the dark. He had to be there with her. 

As he entered the small central clearing, he saw her. She was dressed in the same school-style uniform his sisters wore. Her face was buried in her knees, and her long, black braid was hanging, and whisps of hair had been torn loose. He sat beside her, and drew her into his arms. 

"Shh..." he comforted her. She wrapped her own arms around him, and sobbed into his shirt. She never knew being held by him felt so good. It seemed to make all the pain in her heart fade away. 

"He...Heero..." she spoke his name, her voice cracking. 

"Yes, Relena, I'm here." he rocked her in his arms, marveling in how it felt to simply hold her. It made him wonder what could possibly be better. 

She looked up at him. "Aishiteru, my angel." she had learned that phrase from a friend at her office who was Japanese. She had always wanted to tell Heero she loved him in his own language. 

He smiled. "Aishiteru, Relena." She then straightened her back, and reached up, so she could reach his lips. It was nothing more then a butterfly kiss, but still. _OK, _that's_ better._

* * * * *

Hours later, the sun had set, and they were still sitting there, rocking gently. Relena had fallen asleep hours ago, but he didn't have the heart to move her inside. _Not yet..._ He stroked her hair, running his arms through her black tresses. 

Silently, the shadow in the trees above them moved away. _No. No, she will not have him. She's fallen in love with Heero Yuy. Before long, Heero Yuy will be dead, and Chris Angel will stand in his place. Chris is mine._

As the shadow crept from the scene, a lock of red hair caught on a twig. The shadow silently cursed, and ripped the small curl away. Part of it remained on the branch, but she was free. With one last look at the young couple in the clearing, she narrowed her eyes, and left, unnoticed. 

* * * * *

Ohh....who could this be? Yes, another cliffhanger, I know. So sue me. Wait, no, don't. I got no cash. *grinz* 

*hugs for all and fudge for reviewers.* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:   
I don't own the Gboys....but if I did....it wouldn't be pretty....but it would sure as hell be a lot of fun!! 

AN: I'm calling Relena by her alias now. So if you see Cerena, think Relena with black hair and a Duo-style braid! God, that's hard to imagine. Same deal with Heero/Chris. This is to show that they've changed, and are different people now. 

* * * * * 

Falling Angels: Chapter 7 

* * * * * 

Cerena woke up the next morning to find both Kitty and Kay already awake, bickering over some trivial thing, like sisters do. She smiled and sat up, to find herself face to face with a young redhead in a wheelchair. 

"Mariemaia Kukshirinada!" she yelped, startled. 

"Relena Peacecraft!" she yelped back, mockingly. The she smiled. "Or should I say Cerena Dorlian?" 

"Yes, you should." Relena, or Cerena, said bitterly. She was no longer Relena Darlian Peacecraft, although she used a variant of her adoptive parents name. Too much had happened in the last month. She could never go back to being a peaceful princess. "I am not Relena Peacecraft anymore." 

Much to Cerena's surprise, Mariemaia slapped her. "That was not for when you slapped me, two years ago. I deserved that. No, that was for what you did to Chris." she said sternly. 

"Chris? Heero?" she asked. 

"Yes, Heero, but his name is Chris. You hurt him. You left. He is my friend. When you hurt him, you hurt me." she was practically yelling, and tears began to fill her eyes. "No, you're not Relena Peacecraft. She would never hurt someone who loved her like that." 

_He loved me? Yes, he did, he does._ She thought. Then, "I had a right to leave. He left me time and time again, breaking my heart each time!" 

"But he always came back." 

"If he loved me then, he never showed it, except when he decided not to pull the trigger. Some expression of his love." 

"He loved you then. He still loves you." 

"I know." 

"Will you love him back? Or are you still going to hold a grudge and make him feel the pain you felt. Cerena, you are strong. You have a strong heart, even though you cannot fight. He can defeat almost anyone on the battlefield, but his heart is fragile. If you break it, it will never heal. I know you can get over him in time. But he will never, ever get over you." Cerena never knew that Mariemaia knew Heero -_No, Chris_ -at all, much less knew him so well. Marie glared at Cerena, and added "Before Dr. J took him, he was the kindest soul I ever knew. He was always smiling. After Dr. J he didn't show any emotion, but it better than before you left. All he's done for the past month is cry. Never in front of the other pilots, only when he was alone, working on his computer. You know he has a picture of you on his desktop. He only changes it when he can't bear to see your face anymore. Just remember, if you're going to love him, you can't run away again. You don't deserve him." She spat out the last words, turned, and quickly wheeled her way out of the room. 

Tears had formed in Cerena's eyes. "I never knew....Heero....Chris...I don't deserve you." She quickly wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. She ran to the showers, and turned it on as hot as she could stand. _What am I going to do? I can't stay here, Millardo will make me go with him. Lady Une too. But Heero -no, Chris - is protecting me. He won't let them take me back. I....I...I don't know what to do. I need to think._

She stepped out of the shower, dried off, and changed into the one of the uniforms from the basket in the corner. _I...I have to leave. I can't stay here._

She went out to breakfast. Chris sat with Marie and his sisters. Marie was glaring at Cerena the whole time. Once, he got up to invite Cerena to sit with them. His sisters and Marie stopped him. They were jabbering about the game that day, and how they would beat the Demons in basketball, with or without Kitty. 

"I'll coach from the sidelines!" she said. 

"Fat chance. You don't know nothing about strategy, that's my area. All you do is carry out my orders." Kay taunted. Chris stopped the argument before it got out of hand by glaring at both of them. 

"I'm not in the mood for this." he said, and got up. He took his food with him. 

Cerena saw him approaching, and turned away. She hid her eyes. He sat beside her, and took her chin in his hand. He gently turned her to face to him. He saw the tears in her eyes, and felt pain stab at his heart. _Did I do this? Did I hurt her again?_

He hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear. 

Those words pierced her heart like a bullet. _He thinks it's his fault I'm crying. He...he..._ "No, it's not your fault. It's mine." She then pulled herself away, and ran off, crying even harder. 

He heard what she said, and he knew it wasn't his fault, but... _My mind, my brain knows it's not my fault. But my heart never did listen to it. Why does my heart only hear her crying, not her words._ He stared after her, his heart tore once more. 

Emily was seated with her brothers, on the other side of the room. _Perhaps I won't have to take a hand in this after all._ she thought, smugly. 

She watched as Chris got up, and left towards the boys' room. 

* * * * *

Cerena sat on her bed, with a backpack of clothes, food, and money. She had a notebook in her hand, and was writing a letter. It wasn't very long, but it said everything she couldn't bring herself to say to his face. 

She finished, and got up, wiping the salty water off the page before the ink smeared. Cerena put on the backpack, and silently creeped out the back door, leaving the letter in the garden, where she knew only Chris would find it. 

Then, with tears streaming down her face, and the sun's glare in her eyes, she left. 

* * * * *

Chris stood in his garden, not allowing himself to cry. Everything was turning out wrong. He meant to go home, find Relena, and be with his sisters. Everything was suppose to turn out alright. But nothing had. _I came here looking for Relena, but I found Cerena. I came here so my sister could forget her pain, but she cries herself to sleep every night, and has nightmares about Andy. I came here so I could be happy, but now I hurt more than ever. Cerena...Relena. Why?_

But he knew why. He knew exactly what she was feeling. She said it herself, he had done the same thing to her. He read her letter once more, sure that he had missed something. 
    
    Dear Chris,
    I love you. I always have. But I need some time. You left me
    once, because you needed to think. You needed to discover
    who you were. Now you know. But I don't. I am not Relena
    Peacecraft. I never really was, it was just a name and a
    face given to me. I need to find out who I am. I'm sorry I
    have to leave you like this. I will come back. I promise.
    Love,
    Cerena Dorlian
    

He quietly folded the letter neatly, and placed it in his pocket. He then looked at the teddy bear he had meant to give her, the bear she had left at the Peacecraft mansion. Now he wasn't so sure she left it to tell him something. _Maybe she just forgot it. But now she's gone again, and I won't follow her. I can't. I have responsibilities here. I'm sure she can take care of herself._ He forced himself to think those words, not believing one of them for an instant. It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself, he knew she could, but he wanted to take care of her. He wanted to be there, and now that he could be, she wasn't. 

_Aishiteru, Cerena._ he thought, and then turned to go inside. 

"She left, didn't she?" Emily was standing there, watching him from the shadow of a tree. 

Chris nodded, unable to say anything, unwilling to comment. 

"She doesn't deserve you. I know you love her, but how much pain has she caused you? How much more pain will she make you feel?" Emily emerald eyes flashed in anger. "She hurt you. We may be enemies, Angel, but we are also friends, Chris." she stepped out into the sun, and looked straight at him. "When she hurts you, she hurts me." 

"You shouldn't be my friend. You are a Demon. I, an Angel. We'll only hurt each other if we remain friends. But that never stopped us. Why should it stop me and Cerena?" he countered. "She wants some time to think things out. She has all the time in the world." He turned to leave, but as he walked by her, she grabbed his hand. 

"Please, Chris, listen to me." her voice was pleading, she was practically begging him, "She's only gonna hurt you again, and again, and again. The same way you hurt her. She doesn't need time to think, she needs time to plot out how she's gonna make you pay. All she wants is revenge. Can't you see that?" she voice raised in pitch, and she held on tightly to his arm. 

"No. No, I don't see that. Not at all." he said, emotionless, and removed her hands from his arm. He then stalked off, to tell Millardo that his sister has run off again. 

Emily stared after him with pleading, teary eyes, that quickly became hard and cold when Chris left her sight. _He still loves her too much to let her go. Has he already forgotten? I still remember. What did Dr. J do to him, that made him forget me. We used to love each other. Now we are 'just friends'. But it wasn't always that way..._

She then walked towards the other door, and went inside. 

* * * * *

Chris had to tell Zechs. It was his duty, but he didn't want to. Zechs tried to be a devoted brother, but he didn't know the first thing about being a big brother, even after living with Relena for two years. Chris knew what his sisters would feel like if he treated them like Zechs treated Relena. They'd kill him. 

"Zechs-" 

"What is it, Yuy?" he snapped, glaring at Heero. 

"My name is Chris." he replied, softly. 

"Well?" asked Zechs. 

Chris couldn't bring himself to say the words, to say that his love left him again. So he dropped a piece of paper on the table. One that he found folded inside of the letter to him. This one was marked 'Millardo', so he didn't read it. 

Zechs quickly opened the paper, recognizing Relena's handwriting. He scanned the paper, then read it again, slowly. He raised his eyes to Chris. "She left? Again?" 

He nodded, silent. Zechs eyes filled with anger. "Why? Why didn't you stop her?" 

"I didn't know until she was gone." he said, his voice taking on a quality Zechs had never heard in his voice before. Zechs searched the boy's eyes, and saw what might have been a tear, if Chris hadn't blinked it away. "But, anyway, it's too late now. She would have made it out on her own anyway. She needs to find out who she is." 

"I know who she is!" Zechs yelled, standing up. "She is a Princess of Sank, and she has responsibilities!" 

Chris was unfazed. "You are a Prince of Sank. Crown Prince, at that. You have responsibilities. That never stopped you from running off." 

Zechs stopped, frozen in place. He was right. Chris continued, not missing a beat. 

"You ran off, and left her alone when you were children." 

"I had to...I had to fight..." Zechs tried to defend himself. 

"I thought you were a pacifist." 

"I...I'm not." he said with sudden certainty. "I am my own person, not my father's clone. I don't share his ideals." 

"And, because you are not your father's clone, you forced Relena to be. What if she never wanted to be a pacifist? What if she wants to be different too?" 

"She loves peace, she told me that herself." 

"Was she telling you that, or telling the world that? Was she telling you the truth, or just telling you what you wanted to hear?" 

'"She...she...I..." he stuttered, beaten. 

"She didn't know who she was. You never gave her a chance to find out. Because you never gave her the chance, she took it. She was never your little sister, she was just a tool, a figurehead. You never loved her, you just used her." 

With that, Chris turned on his heel, and left. 

_Did I...did I do that to her? I...I'm sorry, little sister...I'm so sorry._

* * * * *

_How can a man four years older than me be so stupid?_ Chris asked himself. He walked into the boys' room, and dropped onto his bed. He closed his eyes, and covered his head with his pillow. 

_What if...what if Em was right? What if Cerena just wants to hurt me? What if I love Relena, but Cerena doesn't love me. She just wants revenge. No, that can't be true. She swore she loved me. She swore._ He knew, in his mind, that Cerena loved him, and everything she said in the letter was true. But, his heart could not read, it could only hear her crying, and her footsteps as she ran away from him. And, it could hear Em's words, which seemed to ring so true. _Why can't I even convince myself that she still loves me?_

_Why does an angel have to go through such pain._

After a while, he fell asleep, holding Relena's teddy bear, a single tear rolling down his face. 

* * * * *

Ahhhh!! Sad!! Broken hearts!!! Em loves Heero, Heero loves Relena, Relena loves Heero. Ahhh!! Love triangle!! Noooo!!!!! What have I done?!?! Must....make...everything....all...better....Must....fix.... But how can I make everyone happy? Em still loves Chris!! Ahhh!!! 

Oh, and Mariemaia is not on Em's side, she is just a close friend, who doesn't want Heero to be hurt anymore, without reason. I just didn't think I made that clear enough up in the story. I like Marie! I won't make her a bad person. 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:   
Ummm...not mine...uhh....no sue, ok? 

Hmm...about halfway thru I got the inspiration for a songfic...and when the muse calls...yeah, try and ignore it. Just try. I don't own the song either. It's Catch me If You Can, from the Pokemon movie. Yes, I know Pokemon is evil, but some of the music is nice. Down, Pikachu, Down! 

**Bang!** *Heero appears with a smoking gun.* One down, 149 to go. *leaves* 

* * * * * 

Falling Angels: Chapter 8 

* * * * * 

Cerena was walking on the sidewalk in the middle of L1. It was about noon, and she was hungary, because she hadn't finished her breakfast. Normally kids would get a good dinner, and then wait until past midnight when they ran away. She didn't even finish her breakfast and left before 10 in the morning. She was feeling surprising cheery for what she had just done. 

_Let's see, shuttle tickets, check, room and board, check, extra cash, check, fake IDs, check._ she ran through a mental list of things she would need. _I bet I can do better my second time around._

He shuttle didn't leave until three in the afternoon, so she had a few hours to explore the colony. She'd never been here, save for meetings, and the last month, she'd been busy. First stop, food. Second stop, different clothes, third, wherever her feet took her. 

She sighed, and decided to forget Chris for the time being. She missed him already, and she knew he'd be missing her. _But if only for a little while, if the two of us could let go..._

* * * * *

_...then perhaps we could finally be happy, together, or not._ Chris finished his thought, and pulled himself out of his bed. _Goddammit, it's noon, and I'm still in bed. It yesterday's clothes, too. Since when did I become such a lazy slob?_

He showered, and went out for lunch. _I...I have to let her be. She'll be back. Until then, I have to live my own life._ He let out a long breath, and pushed all thoughts of her from his mind. 

He wandered down the hall, until he bumped into a glaring Demon. 

"Hey, Angel." the boy snapped. His green eyes flashed. 

"What, Demon?" Chris sighed, and waited for what he knew was coming. 

"You owe us a game." the boy said, evenly. 

"Kitty's got a bad leg, we can't play." he said, and tried to get past the boy. 

"Eric's got the flu, he can't play either. Two on two." the boy pressed. He was a good two years younger than Chris, and half a foot shorter, but he still looked imposing. 

"Sorry. I don't want to." 

" 'Don't want to?!' By God, Angel, you're getting weak!" she boy scoffed. He was about to make a smart remark, when he was slammed against the wall. Chris was holding the boy agister the wall with one hand, so that his feet didn't touch the floor, and their eyes were level. His other hand was poised to strike, should he give Chris a reason to. 

"Aaron Demon, do not swear by that which you don't understand." Aaron saw anger, and *something else* in those cold blue eyes. After a moment, Chris let the boy down. 

"But that's why I'm here, isn't it?" the younger boy said, and Chris stepped back. 

"Yes, it is. But, you'd better get lost, kid. Now." Aaron nodded, and quickly ran off. 

Chris sighed. _So much more here, than what meets the eye._

He walked through the front room, and hugged Jamie, who was cleaning up. "I'm going for a walk, Jamie. See ya!" 

The older woman smiled. "Come back soon. If Em doesn't find you around when she wants to challenge, she'll get pissed." 

"Sucks to be Em, ne?" 

"Be nice, Chris!" she admonished. "Have a nice walk!" she said, and went back to cleaning. 

He smiled, and walked out the door. He was surprised how easy it was to just let her go, knowing that she'd be back. He felt that everything was going to all right, even though he still longed to feel her in his arms. 

He walked around, not caring where he was going, he knew this colony inside out. 

He reached a park where he and his sisters had played all the time. He sat down in one of the swings, and got a shock. _God, these swings are small!! They seem tiny!!_ Then he smiled and realized that the last time he was here, he was 6 years old. Maybe the fact that he stood 5'10 now, and all of 4 feet tall then, had something to do with it. 

He remembered everything he could about his past, but so many things were missing... his parents names for one thing. He could remember his parents, and he remember their names, as far as a four year old was concerned. Momma and Poppa. Not their real names. He would never know that, but he did remember what they were like. He needed something to jerk his memory...he knew there were memories he had that weren't surfaceing. 

He also knew exactly what would jerk his memory. He got up off the swing, and started off towards the slums of the colony, where he had lived for several years. 

* * * * *

Cerena stood in the alleyway where she had spent that week of hell. _How did I get back here?_ she asked herself. Then it came to her. She had unfinished business here. 

She slowly walked over to where the box was hidden, and pulled it out. She stood up, and looked for the lock. She remembered throwing it against the wall..._ah, there it is!_

She picked it up, and quickly picked it. She opened it, and kneeled down to replace it on the box. 

"Stop!" a boy's voice rang out. "Don't touch the box, it's mine." he looked at the person who was kneeling over it. _A girl, dressed too fancy to be a street rat._

Actually, she wasn't dressed fancy at all, in a pair of blue jeans, and an oversized forest green sweater. The fact was, they weren't ripped at all, in fact they looked brand new. Unless she had stolen them, she didn't belong in an alleyway. 

"I wasn't going to take it." she said. He frowned when he heard her voice. He saw her gently replace the lock on the steel box. 

"Stand up, slowly. I've got a gun." She did as he said, and got up, with her back to him. 

_Oh, god, that voice!_ Cerena thought, startled by the tone of voice. 

"Turn around." he commanded. 

She did so, and gasped. "Chris!" 

"Cerena!" he dropped his gun, eyes wide. "Did...did you look inside?" he said, shocked. She shook her head warily, and picked her backpack up off the ground. 

She took a few steps backwards, and when he made no move to stop her, she decided to make a run for it. She quickly whirled around and hopped the fence at the back end of the alley. 

"Cerena, wait!" he cried out. She froze, although he could not see it. But, somehow, he knew she was still there, listening. "Cerena...I'll be waiting for you!" he called to her. He bent down to retrieve his box, and then stood again. "Good luck." 

He turned, and walked out of the alley. He stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice calling back at him. "Chris!" he turned to see her face peeking over the fence. She was smiling. "I'm going to L2 for a while. I'll miss you." she said. 

"If you get in a jam, Duo and Hilde live there. They'll help you out if you need it." he replied, walking closer to the fence so he didn't have to yell. 

"I know. I love you." 

"I love you too. And...Cerena..." 

"Yes?" she prompted him.' 

He jumped over the fence, and before she could react, he was holding her wrist, tightly. "When does your shuttle leave?" he asked. "You can't come with me." she said, looking away. 

"I know. I just want to see you off." 

"Oh, well, at three. I have to be at the spaceport at 2:30." she said. 

"Then I have two and a half hours with you, before you go. And no way are you gonna skip out on me." he warned, smiling. 

"Don't worry." she said. "By the way, what's in the box?" she inquired. 

"What? Oh, the box. Oh, nothing special. baby pictures, old toys, etc." he said, conversationally. Nothing like the Heero Yuy she knew. But then again, she wasn't talking to Heero Yuy. She was talking with Chris Angel. 

"What! Baby pictures! I shoulda looked in the box when I first found it!" she yelled. She yanked the box from him, and picked the lock before his eyes. 

"Uhh....you coulda used the key." he said, producing a small metal item. 

"But that so boring!" she laughed, and threw him the lock. He looked at it, then her with surprise. 

_She can pick locks. That's new. Oh no! She's got the album!_

"What might this be, hmm?" she asked, with a book marked 'Pictures of Chris'. 

"Ahhh!" he yelled, and tried to grab it from her. "Don't!" 

Giggling, she dodged him, and flipped opened the cover. She then gasped, and erupted into peals of laughter. She pulled the old photo out, and showed him, keeping a foot or so out of reach. 

"Noooo!!" he cried, color rising in his cheeks. 

"And I quote:" she said, reading the back of the photo, " 'Momma! Look, I went on the potty!' Chris, Age 3 years, 7 months." she then collapsed, unable to hold herself up, she was laughing so hard. He took that to his advantage, and tried to grab both the photo and the book. 

Laughing harder, she rolled away, and stood up again. She replaced the picture in the book, and held tightly to it. 

"God, i don't know if you're cuter now, or when you were a kid!" she giggled even more. "Duo HAS to see these!" she shoved the album in her backpack, and ran. 

"Duo! No! You...You can't! Cerena! Wait!!" He looked, after her, and then he quickly locked the box, and dropped it where it wouldn't be seen. He then turned to see her at the other end of the alley, tapping her foot impatiently. 

_ Oh... Come on, try to catch me   
Oh... Catch me if you can!   
Oh... Come on, try to catch me   
Oh... Catch me... if you can! _

He ran after her, laughing, and as he approached, she turned around and sprinted away. 

_ Look out! It's time the world was headin' for a   
New thing, it's time I got ahead   
Get back! Nothin's gonna stop me and I   
Won't quit 'til I'm sittin' on the top _

Never give up when the going gets rough   
I know I'm gonna make it through   
To just try will never be enough   
I'll show you there's nothin' that I can't do 

Chris never knew she could run so fast, with such a heavy load on her back. He had to work hard to catch up to her. After a few moments he was running beside her. He grinned, and she veered to the left suddenly, surprising him. He stopped, and watched her, laughing, sprinting away. 

_ Oh... Come on, try to catch me   
Oh... Catch me if you can!   
Oh... Come on, try to catch me   
Oh... Catch me... if you can! _

Cerena didn't spare a look back, she knew he was following. Soon, the green field they were running over turned into an old building. She ducked in the door, and swung around, looking for a way out. She spotted a window with the glass long since knocked out. She jumped out, only to find herself face to face with a rather stunned Chris. He was hoping to sneak up behind her. 

_ Get up! Let's see what you're made of   
Bring it on! You know I'm not afraid   
There's no way that you can slow me down now   
It's time to show you what I'm all about _

I never give up when the going gets rough   
I know I'm gonna make it through   
To just try will never be enough   
I'll show you there's nothin' that I can't do 

She turned, and ran faster than ever, leading him through a maze of hidden alleys, parks, and city streets. They startled passerbys as they darted through the busy streets, laughing. Chris was hot on her tail, determined to catch her, to show her he could, if he so chose. It wasn't proving as easy as he thought it would. 

_ Oh... Come on, try to catch me   
Oh... Catch me if you can!   
Oh... Come on, try to catch me   
Oh... Catch me... if you can!   
Try to catch me! _

It's so close, I can almost taste it   
There's no way I'll ever look back   
It's so hard, but stoppin's not an option   
I'm gonna keep on, keep on 'cuz I believe in me! 

Cerena was cornered. Chris had run her into an open park, but it had tall fences on three sides, and Chris on the fourth. With no options left to her, she jumped into a tree. When she was pulling herself, Chris jumped up and grabbed her ankle. He yanked down, hard. She yelped, and fell out of the tree, onto Chris. They collapsed into a heap on the grass. She picked herself up, and began to run. He reached out, and held onto her ankle once more. She fell, and hit the ground with a grunt. Chris laughed as he pulled her back, and wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from escaping again. 

_ Catch me, if you can! _

She struggled against his hold, but her heart wasn't in it. No, her heart was in staying right where she was, in his arms. After a few moments, she sighed, and leaned back. With one strong arm still around her, he took off her backpack, and threw it off to the side. 

_Did he forget about the album? Yes, he did! Sweet! _Very pleased with herself, she sank back, and rested, leaning against his chest. She tucked her head under his chin, and closed her eyes for a few moments. 

_She's so beautiful._ he thought, examining her face. After a few moments, she began to sit up, but he held her back. 

"Chris..." 

He made a noise of disapproval, as she tried to free herself from his arms. "What is it?" 

"I'm hot. Lemme take off my sweater, will you?" she complained. 

"Oh, OK." he said, and then he unzipped her sweater for her. She wriggled out of it, and threw it aside, next to her backpack. He then wrapped her arms around her petite waist once more. He leaned back against the tree, and looked down, to receive a shock. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt that showed her white silk bra straps. On the front, in ornate white lettering, he could read the words 'Super Wench.' 

"Nice shirt." he remarked, making her blush. Her only response was to snuggle in closer to him, and close her eyes. It felt so good to be next to him. 

Soon, her breath became slow and even. He closed his eyes, and rested a bit himself. That run took a lot out of him. After a little while he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He quickly checked his watch, and was surprised at how much time had passed. 

"Cerena. Cerena, wake up." he said, gently shaking her. 

"Five minutes. Please." she murmured. He stopped for a moment, frowning. Then he picked her up, and got out from under her. "Ahh...where you going?" she asked in a sleepy voice. 

"You have a flight to catch." He said, trying to wake her up. That did it. 

"Oh, my god! The flight!" she sat straight up, and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she demanded. 

"Two thirty three." he said, and she picked up her bag. 

"Great! I don't even know where we are, much less the spaceport." 

"I know. I used to live here, you know." he said, and took her hand. "This way." 

* * * * *

He watched her as she boarded the shuttle. She still had to leave, dispite everything that had just happened. But now he knew, with his whole heart, that she would be back, as soon as she could. 

He saw her in the window, waving at him. He smiled, and waved back. Then the shuttle took off. She stared back at the building, at the colony she was leaving behind. 

He watched the shuttle leave. As soon as it was out of sight, he said to her _Don't look back._

Somehow she heard his voice in the back of her head. She smiled, and turned around. There was no in flight movie, because this was only short hop. She looked forward. To her future. 

Rather than glance back at Heero Yuy, she looked ahead, to Chris Angel. 

* * * * *

Oh no!!! I made her leave!! But the chapter was nice and fluffy, with the promise of her coming back. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, and my first songfic too. I hope you liked it! 

*hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:   
Grrr....disclaimers....evil...I don't own Gundam. There, I said it! Happy? Grr.... 

OK...I'm sorry, I sorta left you all hanging with the last one. Well, here's the next chapter in the longest fic I have EVER written....(will it ever end?) Enjoy!! 

Note: The Gundams were not destroyed at the end of Endless Waltz. Or, if they were, they were rebuilt. Whatever. The boys have them, that's all I care about. How they got them is up to you. 

* * * * * 

Falling Angels: Chapter 9 

* * * * * 

Chris stared after the shuttle, watching her leave. After it had disappeared from sight, he turned from the window and left. 

Slowly, he walked back to the place where he had found her. He picked his gun up off the ground where he had dropped it, and hopped the fence to recover his box. 

Lifting the box up, he started on his way home. 

* * * * *

"Chris, you shouldn't have!" Kay yelled at him. "Leave the box where it's safe, hidden. Don't take it here!" 

"Someone almost got into it." he informed her. 

"Oh, well, I guess we have to find a new hiding place for it." she said, thoughtfully. 

"Yeah..." he said, thinking. "Wait!" he cried. 

He lunged over to the box and quickly unlocked it. Digging through the old toys and albums, he didn't find what he was looking for. "Dammit! She took it!" 

"WHAT?!" Kitty rolled over next to him and peered into the box. "WHO took WHAT?!" she practically screamed. 

"Cerena took my album! She threatened to show it to...to Duo!" he cringed at the thought. "And she probably will too! I'm dead!" he cried. 

"Well, as long as it's *your* album, and not mine, I'm cool with it." she said, relieved, and turned around, to leave Chris swearing. 

_How could I have been so stupid?_ he asked himself. _I forgot the reason why I was chasing her in the first place!_ he was mentally kicking himself as he walked out the door, leaving the box behind him. 

* * * * *

Cerena had a nice apartment, with a little more furniture than the last. This time, she decided to check the building out before she rented an apartment. Working fire alarms and sprinklers...that sort of thing. 

She quickly got a job as a secretary in an office building a few streets down, a building owned by the Winner Corporation, in fact. She was sure her name would never be seen by Quatre, except on some giant list he would only pretend to read. Even then, the name would read Cerena Dorlian. She liked this, the feeling of living right under his nose. 

Less than a week after she moved in, she got a letter. _A letter? I haven't even received any junk mail yet, who could have my address already?_ She wondered what it could be. Opening it, she found a small note. 
    
    Cerena,I'm begging you, don't show Duo the album. Please.
    I'll do anything you want, just don't put me through
    that torture. Shinigami has no mercy.
    Call me sometime, to tell me you're all right, OK?
    Love,
    Chris

She smiled, and said softly, "I'll only show him if you give me reason to. Hmm...Blackmail on Heero Yuy. Useful stuff." she made a mental note to call him that evening, and then left for work. 

* * * * *

For about six months, it went on like this. Heero, Zechs, and Lady Une returned to earth. Mariemaia stayed at the Orphanage for a few weeks before returning herself. Relena Peacecraft was still missing. 

It took them a while to get used to trusting Heero on the matter of Relena's safety. After about a month, they were able to read Heero, or Chris, as he now asked them to call him, like a book. 

If he disappeared into his room with the door locked shut and the phone line busy for two hours every Friday night, Relena was fine. 

Once, Duo walked by Chris's door during one of these phone calls. What he heard would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

The man he knew as Heero Yuy was doing something Duo thought he would never see. He was laughing. 

* * * * *

Cerena moved up quickly through the company, until she was the secretary of the vice-president who ran the building. She took it as a small risk Quatre would visit, he had about a hundred VP's for his corporation, it seemed. 

Once, Quatre did visit. Still, he didn't recognize her through her now red curls. She liked trying new looks, and was thankful she had re-dyed and curled her hair the night before. She led him to her boss's office, and went back to her desk. A hour later, he left without a second glance to her. He looked worried. 

Quatre was muttering to himself. Cerena's ears perked up. "Dammit, I have to tell the Preventers about this. Heero too." 

Her eyes focused on him at the mention of his name. She stood up, and walked to him. "Can I help you, Mr. Winner?" she asked politely. 

"No, I'm fine. I'll be leaving now." he didn't look at her, not liking the news he had just received. 

"OK, would you like me to call someone to lead you out?" 

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you, Miss..." 

"Dorlian. Cerena Dorlian." she said, and he looked right at her, not recognizing her at all. 

"Miss Dorlian. Goodbye." he walked towards the elevator. 

Quatre got into the waiting limo, and dialed the Preventers. 

Lady Une's secretary picked up. "Hello, Mr. Winner. How can I help you?" 

_Secretaries. They're all alike, clones or something._ he thought, his mind wandering to the red-head he just met. "Yes, put me through to Lady Une, please." 

"Yes, sir." she said, and put the call through. 

"Hello, Quatre. What is it?" she asked, concerned. 

"Bad news. Our friendly terrorists have let their target leak out. In two hours it's gonna blow." he said. 

Heero appeared on the screen. "Where?" 

Zechs was there too, seconding Heero's question. 

"Right where I am now, I'm getting off the colony ASAP, and having Sandrock sent to L4 where I can pick it up." 

"Where are you now?" Zechs pressed. 

"Colony L2." 

All color drained from Chris' face. (AN: yes, this is Chris now. Perfect Soldier exit, boy worried about Cerena enter) 

Zechs saw this, and he paled as well. "Tha...that's where Relena is, right?" he stuttered. Chris only nodded. Then he stepped closer to the screen. 

"Quatre, you've gotta find her, get her out of there!" 

"But, I don't know where she is, or what name she's using! A colony is a big thing. It's like finding a needle in a hay--" he was cut off by Chris. 

"Cerena Dorlian. She's got red hair, I've got her phone number and home address too." he said, quickly. "Just get her out of there." 

"Cerena Dorlain? Red hair? You're sure?" Chris nodded. "Shit! I just saw her a moment ago. Driver, turn around! Yes, back to the building. Hurry! Bye, guys." he said, and hung up. 

* * * * *

Cerena pushed back her hair, and walked out the door. It was her lunch break. She walked off towards her favorite restaurant. She felt like treating herself. Quatre hadn't suspected her for a moment. 

She turned around as a black limo sped past her. It stopped in front of the building where she worked. She watched as Quatre climbed out, and ran into the building, cursing. 

"Shit! He's on to me!" she cursed, and turn and ran out to the restaurant. She might as well have lunch anyway. 

A few minutes Quatre ran out, yelling into his cell phone. "She's on her lunch break. She'll be back in an hour. I know, I know we can't wait, but she doesn't know! I won't be able to find her! I'll try for the bomb. You can get here in half an hour!? Oh, Wing Zero is fast. I'll see what I can dig up by then, Bye Chris." 

He looked at his watch. "One hour 45 minutes to go." he said, looked up and down the sidewalk, then set off looking for the bombs. 

Cerena saw him walk off, but she hadn't heard a single word. She sighed with as he went the other direction down the sidewalk. She sat back and nodded to the waiter as he delivered her food. 

* * * * *

Chris hopped into Wing Zero, in the hanger under Preventer Headquarters. 

"Do you think you can really make it to L2 in half an hour?" Zechs called up to him. 

"I have to." he called down, and the cockpit door closed. 

Wing Zero sped off into space, towards the colonies, and towards Cerena. 

* * * * *

Emily nodded, and said, "We'll be there in twenty minutes. I'll be leaving Eric and Kitty here, but we can do this without fists. Both the brains are ready." she said. 

"OK. You know we probably won't get out alive?" 

"I've always known that." she said. 

"Good luck, Demon." 

"Good luck, Chris." 

* * * * *

Oh no! I did it again! Ahhh!! Another cliffhanger....next chapter coming out as soon as I can type it out! Sorry this one is sorta short. Next one will be longer, I promise. 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: 

Ayanami: YES!! I BOUGHT THE G-BOYS ON E-BAY!! MUAHAHAHHA!!! *pause* Wait, whadda mean I can't do that?!? *pause* But...but...pleeeeeeease!!! *pause* No? But, I- *pause* Are you sure about that? But- *pause* But- *pauses and sighs heavily* Kuso. So close too. *sighs again* Maybe next time. *calls out* I'll always be waiting for you guys!!! 

G-Boys: *they look very relieved, and actually thank the lawyer.* 

Lawyer: *hands the G-Boys the bill* 

G-Boys: *shoot lawyer and walk away* 

Ayanami: *sighs and stares after them* At least they shot him for me. Thx guys! 

Note: Ayanami is on a perpetual sugar high...prepare for a REALLY weird fic after this one is done. That, and mindless fluff. After writing this giant thing, I'm in the mood for LOTS and LOTS of mindless fluff. But that won't be for a few chapters, I think. This one will end soon, hopefully. 

* * * * * 

Falling Angels: Chapter 10 

* * * * * 

She watch Quatre through the restaurant window. He was running past, yelling into a cell phone. She could swear he was cursing. Cerena had never, ever heard him curse before, but there's a first time for everything. 

_Wonder what he could be so worried about? Certainly not about finding me. They've had six months to look for me, why now? No, that's not it, what could it be?_ After a moment she shrugged to herself, and went back to her meal. 

_It doesn't matter why they're looking for me. After all this time, my whole life, I finally know exactly who I am. And, sure as hell, a Princess of Sank I am not._ she thought the final line with certainty. 

* * * * *

_Cerena, don't hide from us. Please, just let Quatre find you. Please._ Chris had already tried her cell phone, but Quatre found it on her desk in the office. She wasn't home either, or if she was, she wasn't answering. He had also contacted Duo and Hilde. They were busy trying to deactivate the bomb. Quatre would be joining them as soon as he could, but he had wanted to look for Cerena once more. 

As he passed by L1 on his way to L2 three Aries joined him. No one but the five Gundam pilots had Mobile Suits now, but somehow they had hidden away the distinctive red and black suits. One of the suits was a deep green and white, clashing with the two that it accompanied. That one would be Kay. She never excelled at mobile suit piloting, but she was good enough to do the job. 

Three faces appeared on his screen. 

"I see you got yourself a new suit, Angel." Em said, smiling. 

Chris, in no mood to smile or joke, gave a very Heero Yuy-ish answer. 

"Hn." 

"Chris, we got dirt." Kay spoke up. 

"Eh?" 

"Our friendly terrorists have no name, but calling themselves 'Nanashi' when needed." (AN: correct spelling on Nanashi?) 

"Nanashi?" Aaron inquired 

"No-name is what is translates to in Japanese." Chris answered. 

"Oh. You speak Japanese?" 

"Umm, duh, we are japanese, if you didn't notice." Kay replied, covering for the both of them in the sarcasm department. 

"Hmm....Nanashi, then." Em mused. 

"Someone call me?" a strange person broke into the conversation. 

"What, who are you?" she demanded. 

"I have no name, I used to be called Nanashi, but you may call me Trowa Barton." he introduced himself. Heavyarms pulled out from behind a piece of debris from the war. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot to inform you, I brought a friend along." Chris said, a slight grin on his face. 

Em only growled at him. Kay broke out laughing. 

"You'll never let her live that one down, will you?" she managed to squeak out. 

"Never." he replied simply, and cut the connection to the two Demons. 

"Trowa, what do you got." Chris asked. 

"Small bombs set all over the colony over a period of at least eight months. No way we can disarm all of them singly." he replied, in a monotone. 

"And the central control?" 

"There is none. Each bomb is separate. The timer, power supply, everything is self contained." 

"So what can we do?" 

"At this late date? With only an hour and a half to go? Nothing." 

"Nothing?" 

"We can probably save a few thousand people. There are shuttles coming in from every colony up to L40 to pick people up." 

"What about the other colonies and earth?" 

"Too far away, the shuttles either won't get there in time, or they won't be able to clear the blast area in time." 

"Hn." 

Kay was tired of these two monotone boys. She put her thrusters on full, and sped ahead, towards the colony. 

"Kay! What do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm going to help those people. There's got to be something I can do!" she said, and cut the connection. 

"No, Kay, Wait!" he called, futiley. Chris slumped back in his chair. _I don't want to lose you, too._

He closed his eyes, and sighed. He started praying for all he was worth, hoping that his Lord would think enough of this angel to help him here, in his time of most desperate need. 

He then cut his connection to Trowa in Heavyarms and chased after his sister. 

* * * * *

Cerena almost choked on her chicken as she alarms started to blare. 

"What the Hell!" 

She gasped as she saw the messages on every monitor around, that soon were read aloud over the giant speakers that were used to make public announcements. 

"The colony has received a major bomb threat. Please remain calm and go to your designated area for evacuation." somebody, probably a computer, said, emotionless. 

"Oh no! Quatre _was_ looking for me! And that's why!" she felt incredibly guilty. She bowed her head for a moment, then it came up, with a cold hardness in her eyes. _I am not afraid of death. I sure there are enough shuttles for everyone. No matter whey people would do for Relena Peacecraft, I am Cerena Dorlian. I won't go to Quatre, I'll wait in the lines, with everyone else._

She then walked calmly off towards her designated evacuation area. 

* * * * *

Chris landed his Gundam, and jumped out, to see and hear the alarms everywhere. He shook his head. _How can they expect people not to panic if they're making all this noise, and obviously panicing themselves._

Then, "Wait! The evac area! That's where Cerena'll be!" he yelled out loud, and climbed back into his Gundam. He quickly flew to the evac areas, his heart beating hard, and his brow sweating. "Just be there, Cerena. Please, be there." 

* * * * *

Cerena stopped by her apartment before going to the shuttles. She picked up her backpack. The one she never really unpacked, from that day six months ago. In fact, she only opened it to look at the album, which was, without a doubt, her most prized possession. She slung the bag over her shoulder, and begin to run to the evac areas. 

* * * * *

Chris has tapped into the colony computers, and searched the database for Cerena's profile. It contained all the important info the colony kept on her, including her evac area. F-9. 

He was about to close the file, when something caught his eye. "Three unpaid parking tickets, ne? Oh, Cerena, I'm ashamed." he saved the file to his own disk, and headed to area F-9. 

* * * * *

Duo and Quatre had given up. They disarmed every bomb they could find within a mile of the evac areas, but it was too late now. 

"All we can do it hope it's enough. I hope some of them survive to get picked up after the blast." Quatre sighed. 

"So, who makes it out?" Duo asked, his eyes wide. 

"Well, 152 shuttles are gonna come in time. That means the first 152 groups. A-1 through A-50, B-1 through B-50 and C-1 through C-50, and D-1 and -2" 

"How many groups aren't gonna make it?" Hilde asked weakly. 

"Sections D through H." Quatre replied. "100 people in a group, 50 groups in a section, about 25,000 people." he said softly. 

"Which group is Relena in?" her voice cracked. 

"I have no idea." he closed his eyes. 

_I am sorry, Chris. I am so sorry._

He turned his back, and headed towards the private shuttle that he had crammed full of people in the later groups. 

"Let's go, there's only an hour left." 

* * * * *

Chris pushed his way through the crowds, screaming out her name. Time was running out. Only one hour left. He had searched the group three times, and yet he hadn't caught a single glimpse of Cerena. 

She also hadn't signed in with the man in charge of the group. She wasn't there. He set his jaw, and began to search through another group of scared and frightened people. 

* * * * *

Cerena looked at her watch, and said, aloud, "Screw it. I'm no high and mighty princess, I want to live. The closer to A, the closer I am to gettin' out." 

She began to shove her way to another section. Walking with a fake limp, she puppy-eyed her way into the D-20 group. It was the highest one she could worm her way into. 

She sat on the ground next to some older people, and didn't allow herself to think, or worry about her situation. 

But, somehow, he thoughts wandered to Chris. _Chris, if you're looking for me, forgive me. I can't accept special treatment for what I once was. _she smiled wryly to herself. _But I sure as hell can con my way into a good thing. God, I love being a hypocrite. I could never do something like this before!_

She checked her watch. _Good, the woman in front said they'll have us out of here in two hours, no less._ She check her watch again, then settled in for a good long wait. 

* * * * *

Chris' frantic search continued, but as he checked through the sign in list at G-50, his watch beeped at him. _Oh, God, only forty five minutes to go._

Sections F and G clear, with no sign of Cerena, he set off to check through E. 

* * * * *

AHHHH!!!!! Can't I stop with these fricking cliffhangers??!! Nope! I love them, I love to hate them...ahh whatever. Next part out tomorrow, I promise!! 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:   
*Sniff* I...I don't *sniff* own it! *breaks down crying!* Wahhhhh!!! 

Authoress Note: Here's the original ending I had planned out for this fic, but I couldn't write it. You can go and read the old ending on my website, if you want to, but I think this one is much better, and it wraps up story elements that I left hanging before. Well, enjoy! 

* * * * * 

Falling Angels: Chapter 11 

* * * * * 

Emily landed on the colony near where Kay had left her mobile suit. She hopped out, and walked up to where Kay was yelling out orders to a groups of men and women. 

"OK, you all understand that you're probably not getting out of here alive. We need to do everything we can to make sure it's not the same for all the others here. More shuttles are coming, even if they won't get here in time. If we can disarm enough of the bombs some of the people may survive long enough to get picked up." 

She took a deep breath and continued. "If you don't want to help, stay here. Your families need you too. We will hold nothing against you." No one made any move to leave. "OK, then, here are maps of where the bombs are placed. These maps were stolen from the Nanashi base when the Preventers raided it this morning. The small red dots with numbers by them are the bombs. You all live here, you should be able to read the maps." 

Kay pulled something out from behind her. It was a large crate. "This is what they look like. This is a bomb that has been disarmed. All you need to do to disarm one is pull out this large blue cable." she held up the only blue cable in the whole thing. "Dispite what you see in the movies, if you pull out the wrong cord, it will not blow up in your face. But, it might not shut off either. Pull out the blue one and check to see if the green LED has gone out. Once that is done, check up with me using one of the cell phones, and tell me the bomb number. Then I'll tell you where to go next." 

She passed out the maps and cell phones. The phones were from all the people in a few of the evac groups that were willing to donate them but not actually help the disarming process. 

Emily walked up to her and took a map and a cell phone too. Kay looked up at the older girl, and Em smiled at her. "I want to help too." 

"OK! Help me organize the people." she said, beaming. Everyone was given a bomb number, and all of them set off to a different part of the colony, to disarm as many of the bombs as possible in the forty five minutes left. 

Perhaps they could save a few people after all. 

* * * * *

Cerena was getting nervous. She hadn't been there half an hour and was getting the feeling she might never get out. Soon the group reached it's maximum of 100 people. She didn't know why, but she was afraid they might never get out...the bombs may go off first. 

She was re-thinking her plan. Others had people coming in private shuttles to pick up small families...and whoever else they could cram into it. She decided to look for Quatre....then his shuttle, with the distinctive Winner Corp. logo on it, flew overhead and out of sight. 

With it flew away her hope. 

_Wait!_ her head snapped up. _Chris! He wouldn't give up looking for me...he's got to still be looking for me....he's got to..._

"Oh...Chris, where are you?" 

* * * * *

Chris was desperately searching through the E section, just taking the time to scan the sign in list and search the crowd for red hair. No success, anywhere. 

_God, Cerena, where are you?_

He looked around, and not seeing her around, he ran off to the next group. 

* * * * *

Quatre, Duo, and Hilde were in the cockpit of his shuttle. Hilde looked as if she were about to cry. Quatre and Duo were simply silent, thinking of the friend they might lose, permanently, today. 

Quatre said something, so low no one else heard it. "Heero, if you're down there, I'm sorry we had to leave. Relena, if you're down there, I'm sorry we left you behind..." 

Duo spoke up, louder than Quatre. "May the Lord forgive us for abandoning our friends here, if we did so." He put an arm around Hilde's shoulder and held her tight. "It'll be OK, Hilde. I'm sure they'll get out. I'm sure of it. It is Heero Yuy, after all." 

Quatre checked the clock. "Thirty minutes to go." 

* * * * *

Kay's phone rung for the millionth time, it seemed. Under normal circumstances she would be quite annoyed. Under these circumstances, she was thanking the Lord for each and every one. 

She quickly answered it, wrote down a number, than crossed a dot off the map. She then found a nearby dot, give him the number, and circled it. Her map had lots dots that were circled and X-ed out, but it had many more that were untouched. 

Her phone rang again, and she repeated the process, making out a circled dot, and circling another one. 

"We just might me able to do this." she said to Em, as she finished a call of her own. 

"We just might." she said smiling. Then they both ran off to the closest bombs, to disarm them themselves. 

* * * * *

Chris checked through the list, his heart beating wildly. Nothing. He scanned over it once more. _She's not here...Wait! There it is, Cerena Dorlain! How could I have missed it?!_ He shoved the thought aside and began to look through the crowd. Only a hundred people where her, how hard could it be to find her? 

Then he saw her. She was sitting on an old crate, and it looked like she was crying into her knees. He started towards her, but stopped when he saw Kay run up to her. 

"Kay? What? Oh, dammit, I've got to save them both, I can't let either of them die!" he whispered. He started towards them, when he saw Kay pick up Cerena, and shoved her to the ground. 

* * * * *

Cerena hit the ground hard. She expected another blow to follow, even though she didn't know why. But none came. She finally opened her eyes to see Kay prying open the crate she was sitting on. She got up and peered over her shoulder. 

Inside was a mess of electrical components. She was about to ask what it was when Kay grasped a blue cord and pulled it out. A green LED near the top went out. Kay pulled out a map and marked down the bombs number, crossing out a small red dot. 

"What--" she stopped as a strong arm turned her around and pressed her against a strong male body. She struggled a moment before she realized exactly who was holding her. "Chris!" she yelled out, her cry muffled by his shoulder. 

She heard Kay's behind her. "Chris! Help us! We have a lot of the bombs disarmed!! There's only 20 minutes left!" 

Cerena gasped. Twenty minutes? She was assured by the group leader the bombs were set to go off the next month, and the evacuation was only a precaution. She hugged him tightly. "Chris....we have to help her disarm them....we have to help as many people as we can survive." she said to him. 

He looked down at the frail body in his arms, the frail body with a stomach of iron, a spirit of steel, and a heart of gold. "No." 

"No?! But we have to help them!!" she couldn't believe him! No? How could he say no? 

"No, I have to help them. You, and you, Kay, have to survive." he said, no, he commanded. 

He released Cerena from his arms, but he didn't let go of her arm. He reached out and grabbed Kay. 

"No! The clock is ticking! I have to disarm the bombs!" she yelled, trying to pull away from her stronger older brother. 

He dragged the both of them to where Wing Zero was, nearby. It was difficult, but he got both of them into the cockpit. "The Gundam will withstand the explosion." he said, simply. He reached in, and grabbed the phone and map from him sister. "I will do this. The two of you must survive." 

Cerena's eyes widened as he heard her words. "You...you mean you're going to...work until the.....until the...the end?" she asked, her voice faltering. 

He nodded. Nothing else. 

"No! You can't! You can't leave me! Don't leave me again! Chris! Heero! I love you! I--" her panicing voice was cut off by Zero's closing door. Once the door closed, he reached down to a hidden pad under an armor panel. By typing a code into that panel, he locked the door so it could not be opened, except from the outside, with the correct code. The incorrect code led to the Gundam's self destruction. 

"I love you, too." he said. Before closing it, he set it so that correct code would appear on the inside screens ten minutes after the bombs were set to go off. They could get out, after they were safe. 

He jumped down off the Gundam and set off towards the nearest bomb. Only ten minutes to go. 

* * * * *

Cerena was sitting in the cramped cockpit, in the chair where he had so often sat, crying her eyes out. Kay was pounding on the door, yelling and screaming. She then started accessing the computers. She was determined to hack her way out of there. 

"Dammit! It's hardwired into the Gundam! I can't open it. Shit!" she pounded her fists on the screens some more, hoping it might make a difference. She only stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's OK. He wants us to survive. How...How much time is left?" she asked, trying to dry her tears, only to have more take their place. 

Kay called up a timer on the screen. "Five minutes." 

Cerena nodded, and then settled in to watch the seconds tick by. 

* * * * *

Chris stood alone, out in a field, staring at the colony that was about to sink. They had deactivated all the bombs they could get to, there was no way he could get to the other side of the colony in five minutes. Everything over there depended on Aaron, who was leading the effort over on that half the colony. 

He heard someone walk up behind him. He turned to see red hair blowing in the wind, and flashing emerald eyes. "Hello, Chris." 

"Hello, Em." he said, and turned back to the colony before him. They both stared at the colony that they could not save. They both spoke in a monotone. 

"You do love her, don't you?" 

"Yes." he admitted. 

"Then why aren't you with her?" 

"I needed to do this." he answered. 

"But now you're done. Go to her." 

"I won't make it in time." 

"Lame excuse." 

"So why are you here?" 

"I have no where else to go." 

"Lame excuse." Chris echoed. 

"She loves you." 

"I know." 

"I love you too." Her voice turned whistful. 

"I know." 

"Do you pick her over me?" Emily looked at the ground. 

He hesitated. "Yes." 

She placed her hand on his shoulder, and turned him around. "A demon does not deserve an angel like you." she said, smiling softly. She reached up, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Go to her." 

"Em..." 

"Why are you still here." 

"Em... 

"You two are meant to be together, forever." 

"We will be." he said, mysteriously. 

Her watch beeped, its high pitched tone cutting into the conversation. 

"It's almost time." Em whispered. She grabbed his hand. "It's not to late-" 

"It is." he squeezed her hand, "I always loved you as a friend... as a sister..." 

"You'll always be my angel... and her's." Em said." 

"No, I've fallen from grace." 

"You haven't..." 

"It's time to go home." 

Then the ground erupted under them, the fire consuming them. But as their bodies disappeared forever, their spirits rose above the earth and into the heavens. 

* * * * *

Cerena was thrown forward by the explosion, her head connecting harshly with the veiwscreen in front of her. The two of them were tossed about the cockpit like rag dolls. The death throes of the colony battered mercilessly them for several minutes. When the mobile suit came to rest, Cerena pulled herself off of the floor of the cockpit and somehow summoned the strength to turn on the veiwscreen. She had to confirm it... to make sure that it all wasn't just a dream... _Oh, God, please let it be a dream..._

The screen flashed yellow, then a view of the surrounding area filled them. Around them were millions of harsh, tiny stars, and everywhere, wreckage. Twisted hulks of metal floated past them, The entire colony was now just a memory. 

"No..." Kay whispered, "Chris..." 

"Heero..." Cerena breathed. A crystal tear slid down her cheek. "HEERO!!!!" 

* * * * *

This is the new chapter 11...actually, it's what I had planned out from the beginning, but I couldn't bring myself to kill Heero when I first wrote it. If you want to read the old ending, go to my website. *hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer:   
I don't own it! 

Here's the real ending to the fic, I hope you all like it. You can read the other ending at my website. 

* * * * * 

Falling Angels: Epilogue 

* * * * * 

They felt more than heard it when the ship began to pull them in. Wing Zero was drawn into the cargo bay of the shuttle. Duo was the first one into the cargo bay. He knocked on the door to tell them it was safe to come out, the bay was pressurize. 

The metal panel slowly moved outward, then jammed. Apparently it too, along with the outdated Gundam's comm unit, had been damaged it the explosion. He couldn't do much, tugging from the outside in a zero-G environment, but Kay was on the inside, kicking it open. 

It gave a little under her kicks, until, with a final, strong blow, it fell open. Only one body tumbled out, and floated away, glad to be out of the small confines of the cockpit. Cerena still sat in Heero's chair, consumed with grief. 

"'Jousan, you alright?" Duo asked, reaching out to grab her hand. She didn't answer. "Let's go inside, OK? Hilde...and all of us have been missing you." he said. He took her hand, and led her out. "What's....what's wrong?" he asked, almost afraid to know. 

It was Kay who answered him. "Chris... I mean... Heero... he... he didn't make it." 

* * * * *

Later that evening, Cerena was back at the one place she had sworn she would never return to, the Peacecraft Mansion. 

Zechs had hugged her tightly the moment he had seen her, and swore to her he would never let her go again. She stayed silent. 

In the seven months the girl Relena had been gone, she had grown into Cerena, a woman. She was also, in her own mind, no longer a Peacecraft, and in the eyes of the world, dead. Now her soul was dead too. 

Noin also welcomed her, but had some information for her. "1394 people survived the explosion and were picked up. There might be more, but it's unlikely. Out of the total 34926 people there, 16594 survived, that's a little less than half. All of the Nanashi group has been destroyed, and all the other colonies checked for bombs, none found." she read off statistics from the report in her hand. "What Heero did really mattered." 

Cerena spoke for the first time since the explosion. "He was my angel." she left her brother's arms and walked towards her room, barely making it up the stairs by herself. She sat on her old bed, and opened the bag sitting next to her. She began to pull put her clothes when a large, leather-bound book fell from the bag. Picking it up, she opened it, and stared at the pictures of the baby Chris, trying to focus her blurred vision. 

"Cerena..." she looked up to find the source of voice, the voice that sounded so much like his. She stood, setting the album down gently. There, on the balcony. Someone was there. She took a step forward, and gasped, her tears now falling freely from her eyes. 

There he was. Right there. Standing in midair, his chocolate hair blowing into his beautiful dark blue eyes, and two pure, white wings spreading from his back. The sun behind him gave the impression of an aura of light about him... or perhaps it wasn't just an impression. She ran out onto the balcony and looked up at him. smiling through her tears. 

"Cerena... come with me..." he said, holding out a hand to her. She reached out to take it, but he was much too far away. She climbed up and stood on the railing, reaching out to her love again. Her fingers brushed his... only a little bit farther... she could almost feel his hand on hers. She took a step forward... 

* * * * *

"Papa! Papa!" Relena cried, running into her fathers arms. "I missed you so much, papa!" she cried, using the name for him she'd not used since she was a child. He smiled down on his little angel, and comforted her. 

"I'm so proud of you, little one." he said, stroking her hair. 

"As am I." a deep voice rang out behind her. Relena turned to see a tall man, with long blond hair and a mustache. His features were an almost exact replica of Millardo... 

"Father?" she asked, still standing next to her Papa. A woman appeared next to the blond man. Relena studied her, and saw herself mirrored in her. "Mother?" They both nodded, and Relena ran to them, and hugged them both tightly, happy tears falling from all the faces around. 

The man looked at the Dorlain, and said, "Thank you, for raising my daughter." Dorlain only nodded, looking down proudly at the girl. 

He finally responded, "It was my pleasure... now all I wait for is my wife to join us here..." Dorlain walked up, and put a hand on Relena's shoulder. "I thank you for letting me raise such a child in your absence. I would let her live with you, so you could all be the family you never were, but," he glanced to the side, "I think he has other plans." 

All of them looked to see the 'he' in question. Relena released herself from her biological father's embrace, and ran to Heero, her well of happy tears not yet exhausted. 

"Heero, Heero, you're here, you're here." he chanted to herself, as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair. 

"I love you." he said, not willing to ever let her go. He looked over at her parents, all of them, and they all nodded their consent, seeing how happy the two were to be together. She smiled with all her heart, before returning to Heero, sobbing into his shirt. 

"Goodbye." she heard him say, and she looked up, to see Em and her brothers not too far away. They waved, and she waved back, smiling at them. Then they disappeared to face their own destiny... and the two of them must do now. 

* * * * *

A young couple came to the judge, the boy asking if the girl could be let into heaven. Suicides were normally not allowed in, but there were exceptions to every rule. 

They explained that she had killed herself to be with him. The old judge nodded, and asked them if their love was pure. In response, he leaned down and kissed her. The judge looked on, and saw the love that bound them, a love that the Lord himself would be hard-pressed break. 

The old man smiled and let them pass, looking down at the mortal realm below. There, right before his eyes, stood his own lady love, living out her live alone. She was growing old and soon would join him. He looked at the young couple and smiled again, happy for them. They would be forever together, for once two angels enter heaven together, they never leave. 

* * * * *

It's so sad!! I was crying while writing this!! I hope you all like it!! *hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net


End file.
